broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Mystic Monkey/Alternate reality counterparts
Since MLP:FiM makes use of parallel universes such as Maretropolis or Canterlot High School, I've come up with ideas for how Epic Mount would appear in other alternate Equestrias. I only plan Ponytale stories for Prime-Epic Mount (The first on the list) and perhaps a side series or spin off with other versions of Epic Mount. I might add more alternate versions of Epic in the future, though most of them may not be article worthy. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Equestria Girls Power Ponies The Cutie Re-Mark Timelines Due to Starlight Glimmers meddling with time where she prevented Rainbow Dash to perform her first sonic rainboom, this caused the outcome to Epic Mount rescuing Zecora from a manticore to have various different outcomes. Great Crystal War timeline In this timeline, Epic Mount did not survive his battle with the manticore and was killed. Zecora buried him in the forest and his spirit haunts Everfree Forest. Chrysalis Resistance timeline In this timeline, Epic Mount barely survived his battle with the manticore. Zecora rescued him after it stung and clawed him leaving his face disfigured and his body scarred. Zecora treated and bandaged his wounds and gave him her cape to hide his bandages. Epic Mount grew up in the forest like his prime counterpart did yet chose never to leave Everfree Forest, choosing an even more secluded life. When Queen Chrysalis invaded Equestia and Zecora founded the resistance, she knew the ponies under her care could not fight or defend themselves and sought out Epic Mount to train the resistance in combat. While the ponies were distrusting of the covered pony, his fighting skills and complete lack of empathy in killing changelings earned his command. From all the ponies, only Fluttershy has seen what he is under the bandages and befriended him for who he is. Nightmare Takeover timeline In this timeline ruled by Nightmare Moon, Epic Mount out-manuvered and defeated the manticore by flukes of skill and the cover of the forest. Zecora took in Epic and he grew up as his prime counterpart did up until [[w:c:mlp:Friendship is Magic, part 1|''Friendship is Magic, part 1]] where nopony could stop Nightmare Moon from taking over Equestria. hidden from Nightmare Moons awareness deep in the forest, Epic became the forest champion the ponies needed. Inspired by stories of Princess Celestia and finding an old day-shift Royal Guard armour, he founded the resistance movement called the "Dawn Rebellion". Their mission is to free Equestria from the oppression of Nightmare Moon and to bring the day back to Equestria. For that they seek a source of great magic powerful enough to break Celestia's 1000 year banishment.'' Pre-Equestria Fallout: Equestria Anti-Equestria PONY.MOV A joke version of Epic Mount who is a creepy stalker. This version of Epic Mount hides at the very edge of Everfree Forest and stalks Fluttershy, often clapping coconut shells together as he watches. Hides outs of sight at the edge of Everfree Forest just to admire Fluttershy with an unhealthy obsession and sometimes leave dead critters outside her shed. Fluttershy never met him directly but knows of him and find him a nuisence, often telling him to stay out of her shed whenever she feels he is observing her. Despite being an antisocial creep, apparently invites Spike and Paco for barbecues in the forest. Legends of Equestria Them's Fightin' Herds